My Immortal
by Phoenix SilverWind
Summary: A Diaryverse cookie. What if Kali Lupin decided to be a Death Eater instead of joining the IDL.


My Immortal

A Diary-verse 'What-if' Cookie

by Phoenix SilverWind

June 1995

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you, you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around riffraff like this!" He jerked his head at Ron and Hermione. "Too late, Potter!" They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well - second - Diggory was the f -" (excerpt from HP and the GoF page 729)

Goyle, Crabbe and Draco were hit by five different hexes from Potter, Granger, Ron, George and Fred Weasley. Let's just say that the hexes didn't mix well with each other and left Draco and the goons unconscious in the middle of the corridor. Kali had witnessed most of the conversation and was not happy to say the very least.

"Ennervate!" Kali shouted as she woke the three Slytherins. The boys sat up slowly and stared at the now furious girl in front of them. "Care to explain Draco?" she asked menacingly.

"Explain what?" he asked.

"That argument that I happened to stumble upon while looking for you!" she yelled.

"That was what I had to do. Now help me take these curses off me," Draco told her.

"I think not, Petrificus Totalus!" she walked over Crabbe and leaned down and whispered in Draco's ear, "What you said was despicable and I can never be with someone who said those kinds of thing, even if it's an act." She stood up to her full height and spoke normally again, "We're threw Draco Malfoy!" She proceeded to step over Goyle and began to walk away but stopped "One more thing. Stupefy! Have fun boys!" she said in a sing-song voice as she walked off to her cabin with Kay. 

August 1995

Kali stood near the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace with her arms crossed in front of her chest, her foot tapping the floor impatiently.

"Why don't I get us some butter beer," Harry said as he walked to the bar, leaving a fuming Kali near the fireplace.

"Kali?" called a voice behind her.

"Draco," she answered firmly, "shouldn't you be out cursing muggle borns or some other despicable act?"

"Kali, you know I'm not," he began.

"Save it Malfoy. I don't want to hear it. Just," she paused, "just leave me alone."

"But Kali, you have to listen to me!" Draco said as he grabbed her wrist as forced her to face him.

"You heard her Malfoy. Leave her alone," Harry said.

"Stay out of it Potter," Draco snarled, "It's not any of your business."

"Kali is my business and I think she asked you to leave her alone," he shouted.

"Please Harry," Kali asked.

"Oh I see how it is," Draco said as he dropped her wrist, "I wasn't good enough for you, so you hooked up with Golden Boy. You're just a money grubbing little..." Kali smacked him before he could finish.

"How dare you Draco Malfoy! How dare you insult me. Here I thought you were trying to redeem yourself, but all you are doing is making me hate you more. Get out of my sight, Malfoy, before I hex you till you can't even remember your own name," she growled, "And for the record, I am not dating Harry." Malfoy straightened his robes and, with what little dignity he had left, began to push through the crowd of onlookers.

"Are you alright? If I had known," Harry trailed off.

"I'm fine. Tell my dad and Snuffles that I'll buy all my things and meet all of you at the ice cream shop at two o'clock," she sighed. 

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Kali asked flustered as she put some distance between herself and her former boyfriend.

"I needed to buy my books. Why else would I be at Flourish & Blott's?" he asked.

"To spy on me!" she accused as her arms crossed over her chest.

"Spy on you?" Draco repeated, "Please not everything revolves around you, oh conceited one."

"Malfoy, stop patronizing me or I'll." her voice drifted off.

Draco closed the distance between them till their faces were inches apart, "Or you'll what?"

"I'll." she whispered but Draco silenced her with a kiss. Old flames began to spark as Kali melted back into his embrace. For a moment that is. "Or I'll do that!" she yelled after giving him a good smack in the face.

"Come on Kali," he said with his signature smirk, "you can't say that you didn't enjoy it."

"I did enjoy it but that is not the point Draco. The point is that we are through. I'll still be your friend but we are not dating anymore," she explained, "and it would be in the best interest of Slytherin House if both of its prefects got along."

"You fancy him don't you?" Draco accused, "You like Harry Potter."

"No I don't," Kali defended, rather flustered, "I don't know why you'd think so. He is just a friend; someone to keep me company while I was alone in my manor." 

December 1995

"I see the Weasel left you all alone," came a sneering voice behind her.

Kali spun around, the silvery folds of her fabric spinning with her. Though inside she felt her heart race and her pulse quicken, externally she kept her calm and regarded her ex-boyfriend with a cool, calculating gaze fit for any Slytherin.

"He's off getting me a drink, Malfoy." She backed up and casually leaned against the banister. "And I wouldn't refer to him as a weasel," she added, "unless you want me to start calling you Ferret."

He glared then, slightly shaking in anger. "Don't call me that!" he told her through clenched teeth.

"And why not, Ferret? It's very becoming of you isn't it?" she asked in feign innocence. "You are a conniving and annoying little rodent."

"What happened to us?" Draco asked while gesturing between them. "We use to be better than this. We used to…"

"Used to what?" Kali snapped. "Used to _love_ each other? All that ended the day I realized that you were just like your father, a Death Eater in training!"

"I had to do that, Kali! You know that!" He sighed. "If I act like myself then I'd be killed and you know this. We have to do what we have to do."

The moonlight reflected off her watery eyes, the only thing that made Draco know that her coldness was all an act. "And I am doing what I have to do, Draco."

"You think hanging out with Gryffindors and falling in love with Potter is the right thing to do?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I can trust them. What can you offer me?"

Without another word, he left her alone on the balcony. She turned around and gripped the banister to will herself not to cry. With several deep breaths she calmed herself down and stared at the sky while waiting for her Yule ball date.

November 1996

"You know, if you keep staring at him people will start to think that you're having an affair."

Startled out of her thoughts, Kali looked at her little brother who was smirking. "I wasn't staring at Dra… Malfoy and, if I were, then it'd be none of your concern TJ."

"My sister hates him. Every time she writes home there is always a 'PS- Draco Malfoy is the biggest git in the world!' at the very bottom of her letters," he explained. "Are you friends with him in your world?"

"Best friends," she answered, "we even dated once."

"Really?" Thomas asked in mild disgust. "He seems like such an arse."

Kali laughed. "He is but, at least where I'm from, he had to act like that."

"Why?"

"It's complicated, but I think I am finally beginning to understand what he meant," she said quietly, almost to herself.

May 1998

It had been a week since Madam Pomfrey had Kali released from the hospital wing. Though she had a perfectly clean bill of health, Kali was ordered to remain in her bed to rest and recover. She had many visitors, Harry most often, but it was her best friend's visits that she looked forward to the most. She knew that she could tell him anything and he would tell her his opinion without cushioning the blow. And in turn, she could be honest with him without sugarcoating anything.

"I hate my life," she said aloud as she twisted the green bedding of her bed. "But all this made me realize something."

"And what's that Kali?" Draco drawled from his seat by her desk.

"I can't escape him. I'll never escape him."

"Who?"

Reaching over, though slowly due to the pain in her shoulders; Kali grabbed her wand off the nightstand and made sure the room was soundproof. Looking confused as to all the secrecy, Draco waited for his best friend to talk.

"I have something to tell you. Something that only a few people know about," she confessed, never tearing her gazed away from the sheets on her bed. "Voldemort is my grandfather."

When he said nothing, she chanced a look up and saw him wear his usual cold, stoic mask of indifference.

"Draco, say something, please," she begged.

"What do you want me to say?"

"That you still love me," she whispered, "That it doesn't matter that I'm demon spawn."

"You're not demon spawn and I love you."

"Do you really?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"We're in a war, Draco," Kali informed him. "I didn't even realize it till I was in the middle of that battle. We are all fighters in a war between good and evil and soon we'll have to decide what side we're on and how we will contribute."

"I think we both know what side we are on," Draco commented.

"But do we know how we will contribute?" she asked. "I was offered a position in the Auror Academy and another spot in an international institution, but the light side doesn't need any more warriors so I'm not going to accept any of the offers."

"What are you going to do then?"

She looked up a look him in the eye, her face completely serious. "Become a spy," she answered. "I'll continue to act normal till after we all graduate but after that… after that I am severing ties with everyone including my family and Harry… even you."

"The hell you are," he told her. "I'm going with you."

"But Ginny…"

"She'll understand one day." He sighed deeply as if he were expelling and future he could've had with the fiery red-head. "There are things more important than just our lives or our individual happiness and now we're caught in the middle of one."

"Then it's decided. We'll go talk to Dumbledore after graduation."

December 1998

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy," the Malfoy family manservant announced as the newlyweds entered the ballroom, smiling.

"Kali, you look so beautiful!" someone complimented while shaking her hand.

"Um, thank you."

"And Draco, dashing as always!" she said as she pulled him into a hug before running off.

Kali looked up at her husband with a confused expression marring her face. "Do you have any idea who that was?"

"Not a clue, you?" he asked.

"Nope."

They were greeted and congratulated by many more strangers on their way to the head table. After dinner, speeches, toasting and some dancing; Draco leaned closer to his new wife.

"Kali, I think you have a visitor in the far corner."

She, as casually as possible, looked over toward the corner and frowned. "I can't believe he came here."

"Go to him," Draco told her. "I'll cover for you. Tell him… tell him to tell Ginny I'm sorry."

Kali nodded and walked toward the exit of the ballroom but, before she passed through the doorway, she made eye contact with the visitor who tried to remain hidden in the shadows of the far corner. She waited in the small study, but she didn't have to wait long. The click of the doors closing and locking signaled that he was in the room and ready to talk. Steeling her nerves, she turned around to face the man who should've stayed home.

"Hello Harry, you shouldn't be here," she told him in an even, emotionless tone.

"And neither should you," he replied gruffly. "You don't love him."

"I do."

"But you said you loved me!"

She cast her eyes to the ground and studied it as if it had become extremely interesting. "I do, but…"

"But what?" he asked, his voice full of anger and hurt. "I wasn't good enough for you? Is that it? Did you think I wouldn't live long enough? What is it, Kali?"

She took one slow ragged breath as tears fell from her eyes. Slowly, Kali took hold of the left sleeve of her pristine white wedding dress and began to pull it up past her elbow. Harry recoiled back as if slapped when he saw the black symbol burned onto the pale flesh of her forearm.

"Sometimes we have to do what we must and give up on the dreams we once entertained in youth," Kali explained quietly. "Draco and I made our decision, Harry, and we've already scarified our dreams in hopes that we can help end this war."

Harry stared at her, still in shock, and absorbed her words. When she finished, he nodded his head sullenly and walked out of them room without another word leaving behind the woman he loved so much, the woman who broke his heart.

"Goodbye, Harry," Kali whispered. She dabbed her eyes, careful not to smudge her make-up, and walked back out into the celebration for the wedding that would always be second to a dream.

August 2003

With a broad smile on her face, Kali passed through the doorway of the Portkey Office on level six in the Ministry of Magic, muttering thank yous as she did. Quickly, she took the lift to the atrium, excited at the thought of returning home with the small package she held in her hands. She had come to pick up the portkey she and Draco had ordered for their impromptu vacation in Hawaii.

"Kali? Mrs. Malfoy!" came a shout from behind her. "Mrs. Malfoy!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and briefly closing her eyes as she cursed her luck. Putting on a phony smile, she turned around.

"Auror Potter," she greeted politely, "What brings me the pleasure of your attention this morning?"

"May we talk," he asked then added in a hush whisper, "in private?"

"Of course."

Silently, she followed him into the lift which carried them to level on of the building, the floor which held the offices of high ranking law enforcement witches and wizards. They walked down the stone hallway till they reached the door at the end of the last corridor, the door with the plaque that marked it Harry Potter's office.

When the door was closed behind her, Kali's entire ice cold exterior melted. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Potter? Do you know how much this could damage my cover?"

"I just wanted to talk," he said calmly.

"Talk? Talk about what?" she asked. "I severed my ties with you five years ago! I…"

Her rant was cut off by the force of Harry's mouth on hers. The crushing pressure and warm sensations it had cause made Kali shiver slightly as deepened the kiss. She savored the feeling of Harry holding her in his office. Harry. In an instant after her realization, she shoved him away from her.

"That was stupid, Harry."

"You wanted it just as much as I did," he countered.

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull? I'm married!" she stated angrily, holding up her left hand to show him her ring.

He crossed the distance between them and Kali backed up but found the wall was in her way. Harry face was centimeters from her own, she could feel him breath on her face and could smell his distinct scent. It was intoxicating and completely Harry.

"But you can't deny wants between us."

"No I can't," she told him solemnly, "but I can ignore it. I'm not yours anymore, Harry."

"Do you still love me?" he asked, taking a step back.

"Yes," she admitted. Then she grabbed his right hand and placed it on her abdomen and laid both of her hands on top of his. "But I love this more."

He ripped his hand from her as if he had touched a hot iron as he realized what was growing within her.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but you have to move on. I'm a Malfoy now and will be till the day I no longer breathe." Having said her piece, she picked up her discarded box, opened the door and left, never pausing till she was home.

July 2012

"Wesley, Michael, Miranda, come down here!" Kali called as she walked towards the staircase.

In a matter of moments, a soft rumbling resonated down to her from one of the upper levels. She smiled as the rumble got louder and became mixed with laughter. She dropped to her knees as the first blonde blur came into view. The little girl dashed down the stairs, throwing caution to the wind with her twin hot on her heels with their sandy haired older brother telling them to slow down.

"Oaf!" Kali let out as her little girl ran into her arms at full speed followed by the other two. "And how are my little ones?" she asked.

"Very good, Mummy!" the giggling girl with the classic features of her father answered.

"Is that right, Miranda? What have you all been up to?"

"He was reading us a book," answered the six year old Michael.

"Really?" Kali asked amused, "And what were you reading Wesley?"

The quiet eight year old shifted his weight from one foot to another before answering. "That Harry Potter book."

Kali's expression sobered a second before slipping back into her easy smile. "Very good. Well, if I remember correctly, today is Friday."

"Yes!" the three children confirmed.

"And that means it's allowance day." She reached into one of her pockets and withdrew her coin purse and emptied its contents into the three pairs of outstretched hands. "Now, Mummy and Daddy have a meeting today so Grandmum will be taking you to Diagon Alley for shopping today. How does that sound?"

"Grandmummy's coming?" Miranda asked with big blue eyes.

"Yes, she is but Lucius will be coming over as well…" With the mention of their grandfather's name all three children stuck out their tongues in disgust. "Now stop that all three of you. Lucius is a very dangerous man and if he sees any behavior like that he could do something very bad to all of us," Kali told them, "So we all have to be on our best behavior when they arrive. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mum," they answered.

"Good, now go get ready to go out. Grandmum should be here soon," Kali shooed.

Instantly, the twins ran off to their respective rooms, but their older brother hung back.

"Is there something wrong, Wesley?" Kali asked noticing the nervous behavior her son was exhibiting.

"Mum?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know Harry Potter?" he asked innocently.

Taken back, Kali took a deep breath before answering. "Yes, we used to be friends when we were at school. Why do you ask?"

"You always seem so sad when you hear his name," the sandy haired boy answered.

"He was a very good friend," Kali said simply.

"Why aren't you friends now?"

"I'll explain it when you're older," she answered as she ruffled his hair. "Now go get ready!"

December 2012

The unconscious body hit the floor with a sickening thud after it was unceremoniously dumped in front of the Dark Lord's seat in their current stronghold, the Riddle house in Little Hangleton.

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy began, "I have brought you Potter's friend, the mudblood."

"Good work, Lucius," Voldemort praised in a hissing, snakelike voice. "What do you we should do with her, my child?"

Blue eyes surveyed the scene before them through the silver mask that hid her face.

"Give her to me, Grandfather," she answered in a cold, controlled voice, "I would like to torture the little mudblood."

"Why should you get her?"

"Crucio!" The elder Malfoy crumpled to the ground, screaming. Kali ended the spell and smirked. "That is a lesson, Malfoy. Do not talk to me as an equal. I am the Dark Lord's heir and I will not be so lenient with another slip of the tongue," she told him in a dangerous tone.

Turning back to the man sitting down to her immediate left, she spoke again in her cold tone. "My Lord, if I could make a new suggestion." Voldemort waved her on. "Give the filth to young Crabbe and Goyle. I think they would enjoy breaking her."

"Very well," Voldemort agreed. "Crabbe, Goyle, take her." The bulking, overgrown young men slowly stepped forward and picked up the unconscious girl and left. "Go now," he ordered, signaling the end of the small gathering of Death Eaters.

Kali bowed to him and walked out of the room with her husband following close behind her. Stealthily, they followed Crabbe and Goyle down to the basement. Quickly, they knocked the two out and Kali check the woman that Lucius had brought here tonight.

"How is she?" Draco asked as he began performing memory charms.

"Alive," Kali answered, "but she is going to need medical attention soon." Lightly tapping her former schoolmate's face, she called her name. "Hermione? Hermione?" The woman stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. "Draco, I have to take her to the Order. Will you be ok?"

"Yes, I can finish up here then apparate home."

Kali smile and removed her mask as she walked over and kissed him. "I love you."

"And I love you," he replied back. "Be careful."

"I will and I'll try to be home as soon as possible."

Hugging the unconscious brunette, Kali pulled out a pen and clicked it and then disappeared. She reappeared in the middle of the Order of the Phoenix's meeting room as a meeting was taking place.

"Merlin's beard!" Kali heard someone exclaim.

"She needs help," she explained shortly. Kali handed Hermione Weasley to her husband and prepared to leave again.

"Thank you," Ron told her with tears streaming down his face as he embraced his wife. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She clicked the pen again and reappeared home where she collapsed onto her bed exhausted.

October 2016

Kali sat with her back against the wall and her knees drawn up till her chin rested on them. She hated being in this cell. She hated how cold and damp it was. She coughed in her hand and waited more. She was always waiting since she had arrived at Azkaban prison. She was awaiting her trial date which she was lucky to have received since many high ranking officials wanted her to receive the kiss due to her status as Lord Voldemort's second-in-command and the dark mark that was branded onto her as if she were cattle.

In Kali Malfoy's mind, it seemed that all of wizarding Britain was in an uproar and why not? Two weeks ago Harry Potter, the savior, had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort in combat. She had witnessed it with her own eyes. After the grueling final battle, she and Draco had turned themselves in. Too many people had seen them in their Death Eater garbs and now they were both imprisoned in separate cells and on separate levels. These past two weeks have been the worst in Kali's life. Without the presence of her husband, she had not been able to sleep properly and it was wearing on her. How much longer must she wait for freedom?

"Kali?"

She looked up to the doorway and saw his fingers poking threw the bars. "Harry?" She jumped up from the rotted cot with agility she didn't realize she had. "Oh Merlin, Harry!" She laced the tips of her fingers with his, savoring the warmth of another person's skin on hers. "Is it time? Can I leave?"

"No," he said sullenly, "I came to tell you Malfoy… Draco's been set free."

She sighed in relief. "Thank god," Kali told him. "He can be with the children now. They must be so worried."

"I was able to have your trial date move up. It's in three days," Harry told her with confidence, "You will be set free, I promise you."

She squeezed his fingers. "I know, Harry, I know."

February 2018

After climbing the stairs, Mrs. Malfoy straightened and smoothed down her robes nervously, trying to make herself more presentable. She smiled to herself. Almost twenty years as a Malfoy now. Twenty happy years but, none happier than this past year, the year where she and Draco were finally free from the Dark Lord's grip.

She knocked on the door and heard a muffled 'come in' so she did. The Dark Arts professor's office was extremely cluttered and in disarray. She tilted her chin up and scrunched her nose up in mild disgust.

"You know, your face could freeze that way," came a pleasant voice from behind a haphazard stack of papers waiting to be marked. "Of course, the look is very fitting of a Malfoy. Reminds me of Draco's mother during the Quidditch World Cup in '94."

"I wouldn't have to make this face if you'd actually clean, Professor Potter," she retorted.

Harry grinned and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Why waste time cleaning when there are so many other things to do?"

Kali rolled her eyes. "So why am I here, _Professor_?"

He dug through a nearby stack of papers on his desk, knocking over a stick of some sort, and pulled out a slightly crumpled bit of parchment. "Your son, Wesley, punch one of his housemates and knocked him unconscious," Harry summarized, switching seamlessly into professor mode.

Kali tilted her head in a quizzical gesture. "But aren't those types of situations handled without calling in a parent?"

"In the past but Headmistress McGonagall has decided to adopt a stricter guideline concerning violence in the halls," he explained in a professional manner.

"So what happened exactly?"

"I believe Miss Nott of Slytherin house was ridiculing a young Hufflepuff and your son intervened," Harry explained. "Another Slytherin came to her defense and things progressed."

"Why are you explaining this to me?" Kali asked. "You're head of Gryffindor house and this situation dealt with every house but yours. Why am I not talking with Professor Flitwick? He's supposed to be in charge of Wesley's welfare."

Harry looked at her with a restrained stare, his green eyes swirling with unexpressed emotions. "I requested to be the one to talk to you."

"Harry," she pleaded, "we talked about this."

"No," he said calmly, "you decided for me and then thought it was a good idea to tell me about it."

"You have to move on. I'm married. I have children," she began to explain.

"You think I don't know that? Do you think it's easy for me?" he countered. "Do you think it's easy for me to have to see your children everyday?"

"I love Draco."

"And I love you!" he yelled at her. He began to rub his forehead in frustration as he thought, leaning heavily onto the desk. "I've always loved you, Kali, since your first letter. Nothing's ever going to change the fact that I love you and I will never pretend to love someone else. If you won't have me then I'll live the remainder of life alone."

"That's a pity," Kali replied coldly as she made her way to the door. Just before she crossed the threshold, she paused. Without ever looking back again, she said, "I love Draco. He's been good to me and we're very happy together, but there is something there. I won't deny it. I still love you and a part of me always will. You were my first love but Draco and my children are the loves of my life. I'm sorry, Harry. If things were different…"

"Don't."

"Goodbye, Harry. I will send Wesley a howler and leave his punishment up to McGonagall."

June 2022

Kali paced the length of the sterile looking white waiting room of St. Mungo's, her normally pristine blue robes wrinkled and in disarray. She was walking on the very edge of panic. She never thought that this could happen. That he could…

"Mrs. Malfoy?" a sober looking nurse called, "You may see him now."

Kali nodded gravely and took a deep breath to help steel her nerve as she followed the nurse to his room. She looked back just before she reached the room. Everyone was looking at her mournfully and with slight traces of pity. None of them wanted to be in her shoes at the moment. She didn't want to be in her shoes at the moment.

Slowly, she pushed the door open and entered the dim hospital room. Her eyes fell instantly on the bed and its current occupant. He was just sitting there, his silhouette making him look like a lost boy. It took all her strength to not cry then.

"Harry?" she whispered as the door closed behind her.

He looked up at her with his green eyes, eyes filled with unshed tears. In that moment when their eyes locked, all her defenses crumbled into nothingness. Kali rushed toward the bed and hugged him tight and they cried together. When they could cry no more, Kali moved a chair next to the bed and held his hand in hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"How could I?" he responded, "I tried but I could never tell you. You were so happy with your life. I didn't want to ruin anything."

"Harry…"

"I didn't even know till two years ago."

"I should've realized there was something wrong. You were so pale and you sat the entire time," she remembered.

"It wouldn't have mattered," Harry told her. "You couldn't have saved me then."

"But I could've told you the truth then," she said quietly. She ran her long fingers down the side of his face lovingly and smiled as her sight blurred with more tears. "I never stopped loving you Harry. Before the children were born, I fantasized about running off with you or dreamt of you coming to my rescue, but you never did."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"You're still the same, Harry, still always apologizing for things that weren't your fault. If anyone is to blame, it should be me. I was the one who messed everything up. If only…" she rambled.

"We can't dwell on the 'what-ifs' and 'if onlys,'" he told her. "We…"

Whatever he was going to say next was lost in a coughing fit. Instantly, Kali was on her feet, helping him lay down, hoping that it would help him.

"Lie to me," Harry said simply.

Kali smiled sadly, knowing exactly what he had meant. "Hey, Harry love, I came over as soon as they called me. The kids are with Ron and Hermione. They told me to tell you that they'd be over later."

Kali watched as he closed his eyes and smiled while listening to her voice.

"You know what I was thinking about today? I was thinking about our wedding, wasn't it beautiful?" she asked getting a slight nod in reply. "All our friends and family were there and I was so happy and you looked so handsome waiting for me by the alter."

She took a deep breath and licked her lips as she watched his chest rise and fall, taking in shallow breath after shallow breath.

"I love you so much, Harry. I could never imagine life without you," she cried as she clutched his hand. "Please stay with me. I need you. I love you."

His grip on her hands slackened then and she knew he was gone. Harry Potter was gone and nothing could bring him back. Medi-wizards and witches ushered her out of the room. Like an empty shell, she walked back to the waiting room and tonelessly told them the news. Molly Weasley, who was always a mother to Harry, began to sob into her husband's shoulders and others began to join her till only two were left with dry eyes.

Draco quietly got up from his seat and enveloped his wife in a hug as she broke down in a fit of tears. He stoke her hair and whispered that everything was going to be ok and that he was in a better place now, but his words didn't comfort her. All Kali could think about was how empty she suddenly felt.


End file.
